1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrophotographic process which makes use of a composite photosensitive body composed of an electrically conductive substrate, an inorganic photosemiconductor formed of Se or Se alloy or the like and an organic photosemiconductor mainly consisting of polyvinyl carbazole (hereinafter will be called as PVK) superimposed one upon the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Composite photosensitive bodies inclusive of a composite photosensitive body composed of an inorganic photosemiconductor formed of Se or Se alloy or the like and generating a carrier when illuminated by a visible light and an organic photosemiconductor formed of PVK or the like and having a charge holding and transferring ability, said inorganic and organic photosemiconductors being superimposed one upon the other, have been well known in the art. A composite photosensitive body comprising a specially defined barrier layer interposed between an electrically conductive substrate and an inorganic photosemiconductor so as to improve the charge holding ability has also been proposed. But, all of these conventional composite photosensitive bodies are inferior in dark attenuation property and hence have the drawback that the dark attenuation of the electrostatic charge image is too rapid to obtain a plurality of copies by repeatedly using an electrostatic latent image produced on the composite photosensitive body by one exposure of a manuscript. Such object can only be attained with difficulty by means of the composite photosensitive body in which the inorganic photosemiconductor is formed of pure selenium or the like, but could not be attained by means of the composite photosensitive body in which the inorganic photosemiconductor is formed of a mixture of Se and Te or the like and which has an improved sensitivity.